


Wizards and War Lords

by LittleMonsters



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMonsters/pseuds/LittleMonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather melancholy take on Merlin and Arthurs friendship/relationship where neither of them seem to have the courage of their convictions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wizards and War Lords

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I adore a happy Merthur there is something about a bit of angst that helps the words flow. Sorry if you were looking for a happy ever after- maybe next time.

**Wizards and War Lords ******

His smile was fixed.

He had practised it down to perfection  
Knew the ways the corners should tilt.  
How high.  
How wide.  
When it should reach his eyes.

And oh!  
He could make them shine  
Sparkling in all directions.

That boy.

Whole and adoring.

Your unfaltering happiness  
His consuming heart break.

He wanted you to forget.

Break off  
In one clean sweep.

Walk away without turning back  
Just leave him standing there  
Engulfed.

In solitary hurt.

And you couldn’t even do that.


End file.
